What Now?
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Sasuke merelakan rapat penting yang sedang berlangsung di perusahaannya karena ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, tetapi yang terjadi Naruto seperti tidak peduli dengan Sasuke dan malah menyebutkan nama wanita lain di pertemuan mereka. Itu membuat cemburu Sasuke sekarang. Jadi apa yang diinginkan sekarang? Tell me.


**What Now?**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishioto**

* * *

Sesosok lelaki berparas tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha terus berlari dan mengabaikan apapun yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan protes dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Bukan bermaksud menabrak mereka tetapi ia benar-benar sangat terlambat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Padahal tadi Sasuke sedang mengadakan rapat penting dengan perusahaan lain bahkan ia rela meninggalkan rapat itu dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengantikannya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat 10 menit. Pasti seseorang yang ia tunggu sudah dalam keadaan kesal dan merutukinya dengan sumpah serapah. Wajar saja karena tidak ada kata terlambat di dalam kamus hidup orang yang sedang menunggunya. Sasuke terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan yang berada di hadapannya, salahkan saja mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan dan taksi yang ia tumpangi terjebak macet sehingga memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari ke tempat pertemuan. Sungguh melelahkan luar biasa!

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tiba di tempat tujuan setelah memakan waktu selama 15 menit untuk berlari. Sasuke mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut pirang sedang menunggu dengan wajah yang begitu kesal. Ia berjalan ketika Sasuke sudah tiba berada dihadapannya.

"Naruto, maaf aku sudah berusaha datang cepat." kata Sasuke ketika tiba di hadapan lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tadi minta kau naik metro bukan mobil mewahmu." tersirat nada kesal di ucapan Naruto. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto. "Jika tadi kau naik metro pasti sekarang kau tidak akan terlambat menemuiku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menelepon. Tadi aku sedang mengadakan rapat penting dengan perusahaan Hyuga." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin aku seharusnya tak meneleponmu." Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke dan tersenyum kecut pada lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini." ucapan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia sudah rela datang menemui Naruto dan meninggalkan rapat pentingnya, tetapi melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak peduli membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto seperti menyesal telah menghubungi dirinya.

"Entahlah" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Naruto masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang sangat terlambat. Bahkan ia sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu Sasuke dan yang ia dapati, lelaki tampan itu datang dalam keadaan terlambat dan mencoba untuk menhindari kesalahannya.

"Tunggu. Kau tak percaya padaku ?" ucapan singkatan Naruto seperti mengejek Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja." berhenti sejenak, menatap Sasuke dan menghela nafas berat."Aku sangat benci ketika kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kita ini sangat jarang bertemu dan itu sangat menyiksaku." Naruto kembali berjalan dan Sasuke pun begitu.

"_I'm sorry for everything. I will not repeat it again_." Sasuke meminta maaf pada Naruto dengan tulus.

"Kau boleh bicara bahasa Jepang karena kau berada di Jepang. Jangan menggunakan bahasa asing jika kita berada di tempat asal kita." Naruto tidak menyukai jika Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

"Maaf. Ayolah Naruto. Kau tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku memang sedang banyak kerjaan di kantor sedangkan kau selalu menyibukkan diri dengan perempuan. Itu sungguh menyiksaku dan aku tidak ingin saat kita bertemu seperti saat ini, kita malah bertengkar." Sasuke memasang wajah memelas pada Naruto

"Aku tidak peduli."Naruto mempercepat langkahnya,begitu pula dengan Sasuke."Selain itu, bukankah kau menginginkan semuanya. Saat itu kau menawari seorang perempuan padaku dan kau tahu—" Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "bagaimana aku bisa menolak wanita cantik yang kau tawarkan padaku. Salah sendiri kau menawariku seorang wanita."

"Tapi itu dulu, saat perempuan itu tidak merebut perhatianmu. Aku memang sedikit menyesal."

"Jadi kau cemburu ?" Naruto terkekeh, mendapati orang yang sangat ia sayang cemburu dengan wanita yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akhirnya menyuruhku untuk datang menemui? Apa Sakura tidak tau kau datang ke sini?"

"Tidak. Aku meninggalkannya saat ia sedang tidur. Kalau sakura bangun dan sadar aku tak ada, ia pasti akan mengamuk. Akhir-akhir ia sangat sensitif."

"Kau akan kembali sebelum ia bangun." Sasuke memastikan bahwa Naruto akan kembali sebelum Sakura bangun. Bisa bahaya jika Sakura bangun dan mendapati Naruto tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana jika tidak ?" tanya Naruto balik pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko." Naruto mendengar Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Entahlah Sas,"

"Seperti inikah hidup yang kau inginkan ? menjadi budak sakura?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke sungguh sangat tepat menembus perasaannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang mampu ia lakukan." Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

"Dimana jiwa petualangmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia sangat heran dengan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Menurutmu ini lucu, petualang besar ? Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan petualangan besar. Cukup Sakura yang berada di hidupku."

"Sakura selalu saja bisa membuatku cemburu padanya tetapi aku senang saat kau menghubungiku."

"Aku putus asa. Akhir-akhir Sakura tidak mau pisah denganku dan aku sangat khawatir dengan keadannya."

"Dan saat kau bersama Sakura, apa kau pernah memikirkanku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari kantung celananya.

"Tidak, hanya dalam mimpi. Kau ingin aku percaya padamu, tapi kau seenaknya saja." Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke menyalakan rokok yang berada di tangannya." Kau merokok, Rokok membuatmu bau."

"Bau rokok ?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bau mulut." Naruto kembali berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Naruto sepertinya marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneriaki Naruto dan menyusulnya dengan cepat. "Naruto! tunggu. Maafkan diriku. Aku menyesal."

"Salah "Aku menyesal" itu kata-kata yang membuatku berpaling darimu."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf datang terlambat dan merokok. Semua akan berjalan baik. Aku janji."

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Setelah hari ini, setelah aku buktikan padamu aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu sembunyi—kau tau yang aku maksudkan Nar?"

"Kau selalu mengingkarinya dan merokok di depanku. Darimana kau bisa menyembunyikannya?"

"Naruto sayang. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku takut. Kadang aku merasa Sakura menguasai hidupku dan membuatku mengabaikanmu."

"Kau harus mengambil langkah awal. Lepaskan dirimu pelan-pelan. Mungkin dengan cara itu kita bisa lebih sering bertemu."

"Aku sudah terlalu lama bermimpi. Dan ketika akhirnya aku berani. Aku merasa bersalah."

"Bersalah? jangan! Kita beri waktu saja."

"Entahlah Sas." Naruto berhenti berjalan. Menatap lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto tau bahwa akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu mengabaikan Sasuke dan itu sungguh membuatnya menyesal pada pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya khawatir saja pada Sakura. Aku rasa ia baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaganya hingga kau kembali. Kau nikmati saja malam ini dengan temanmu."

"Terima kasih sas, kau memang suami yang bisa aku andalkan. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu dan mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku memang cemburu pada Sakura tetapi ia lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada aku."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke. Mereka saling tersenyum ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Kiba yang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka dan di temani seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur di kereta tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Hey sas," sapa Kiba ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera mencium bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur.

"Ingat, jangan buat ia terbangun atau kau akan mendengar sakura menangis. Aku susah payah menidurkannya." Naruto kembali mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan pulang larut malam, kau tau Sakura tidak akan tidur kalau tidak ada kau."

"Aku tidak janji. Makanya jangan kau bangunkan dia atau hidupmu akan kacau." Naruto mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meminjam Naruto sebentar. Kami hanya akan menonton film dan makan bersama." ucap Kiba dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Sudah sana kalian pergi. Kalau kalian di sini saja, kalian akan terlambat menonton filmnya."

"_Bye _Sas," ucap mereka bersamaan meninggalkan Sasuke berduan dengan anak angkatnya—Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke segera menyalakan rokoknya ketika Naruto dan Kiba benar-benar tidak terlihat. Ini adalah rokok terakhir yang akan ia sentuh karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Naruto. Baru saja ia menyalakan rokok dan meniupkan asap pertama dari mulutnya. Sakura terbangun dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah penculik bayi yang akan di jual di pasar gelap. Dan satu hal yang paling ia benci dari situasi ini adalah ia tidak bisa membuat Sakura berhenti menangis dan ia tidak mempunyai sifat sabar seperti Naruto saat menghadapi Sakura.

Sasuke panik! Sakura menangis dan Sasuke yakin bahwa ia tidak dapat membuat Sakura tenang. Sasuke benar-benar panik! seharusnya ia tidak merokok kalau tau akibatnya seperti ini. Sial!. Ia membutuhkan Naruto sekarang dan rasanya ia juga ingin menangis.

THE END

* * *

**_You're worse than nicotine_**


End file.
